cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Granat
Granat (ang. Garnet) – postać fikcyjna występująca w serialu animowanym Steven Universe, dubbingowana w polskiej wersji przez Agnieszkę Kudelską. Jedna z wojowniczek oraz członkini Kryształowych Klejnotów. Charakterystyka thumb|250px thumb|250px Granat jest główną postacią w kreskówce. Jest imponującą i zdyscyplinowaną wojowniczką, która należy do Kryształowych Klejnotów. W pierwszej regeneracji mało mówiła, a więcej robiła – często sama. Sądziła, że przemoc jest rozwiązaniem. Po regeneracji dużo częściej się uśmiecha – widać to już w nowym intro. Jest bardziej otwarta, więcej mówi i mniej walczy samotnie. Nadal ma jednak swoje typowe opanowanie, jednak zdarza jej się żartować. Jej klejnotami są dwa czerwone granaty znajdujące się na wewnętrznych stronach jej dłoni. Natomiast jej bronią są duże rękawice (jednak może je powiększyć jeszcze bardziej) ze znakiem gwiazdy, które wyszły z połączenia małych rękawic Rubin i nieznanej broni Szafir. Trochę się różnią między regeneracjami. Wygląd left|150px Granat jest najwyższą członkinią Kryształowych Klejnotów. Ma ciemny odcień skóry, oraz kręcone, czarne włosy, które są stylizowane w kształcie sześciennego afro. Przed jej regeneracją w odcinku "Jail Break" Granat ubrana była w czarną bluzkę z różową i białą gwiazdą, oraz dużymi, kwadratowymi rękawami. Miała na sobie czarno – amarantowe spodnie, fioletowo – czarne rękawice, przyozdobione kryształami. Odcień skóry był bledszy, a okulary miały ostrzejsze kąty. Po regeneracji jej kolory obejmują: ciemny róż, ciemny niebieski oraz różowy. Nosi również białe "okulary", które zakrywają troje oczu, z których dwa są normalne, a trzecie umieszczone nad nimi jest okiem "dodatkowym". Każde oko ma inny kolor: niebieski, czerwony i fioletowy. Ma charakterystyczną połowę gwiazdy na ubraniu w miejscu, gdzie ma piersi. Na ramionach umieszczone są okrągłe rękawy. Buty są połączone ze spodniami, które mają charakterystyczne szpilki i nie odstają od butów. Jest szczupła, chociaż ma szerokie biodra i długie nogi. Zakłada długie, ciemne rękawiczki, które przykrywają jej środkowe palce. Jej klejnotami są granaty osadzone na jej dłoniach, z których jeden ma czworokątną fasetę, a drugi trójkątną. Relacje Steven Universe Steven respektuje Granat jako lidera i odpowiedzialną starszą siostrę. Można byłoby stwierdzić, że jest dla niego odzwierciedleniem matki. Granat daje więcej wiary w plany i pomysły Stevena, niż Perła i Ametyst. Rzadko jest na niego zła, chyba, że nie wykona rozkazu. W odcinku "Back to the Barn" to ona ochrania Stevena przed niebezpieczeństwem. Ametyst Kiedy Ametyst musi coś zrobić, zawsze wykonuje polecenia Granat. To pokazuje, że Ametyst szanuje zdolności przywódcze i decyzje Granat, oraz czuje do niej podziw. Lubi denerwować Perłę mówiąc, że "Granat tu rządzi". Widzimy to w odcinku "Mania Grania". Pomimo że szanuje zdanie Granat, w odcinku "Cry for help" również twierdzi, że fuzje z nią są silniejsze. Ametyst mówiąc, że fuzja z Granat jest jedną z niewielu szans na bycie silniejszym, mogła urazić Granat, gdyż fuzja mogła to inaczej przyjąć, że Ametyst i Perła wykorzystują ją do fuzji. Perła Tak jak Ametyst i Steven, Perła respektuje zdolności przywódcze Granat. Stara się pozostać posłuszna, ze względu na jej dosyć agresywne metody tłumaczenia swoich racji i nietolerancję dla tajemnic. Perła uważa jednak, że klejnoty są drużyną, i nie powinny ustanawiać liderów. Jednocześnie ma do Granat duże zaufanie i w stresujących sytuacjach traktuje ją jako swojego "obrońcę". Granat była bardzo zła na nią, kiedy oszukiwała ją tylko po to, aby móc stworzyć Sardonyx. Ze złości nawet rozdzieliła się na Rubin i Szafir. Perła twierdziła, że tworząc fuzję z Granat jest bardzo silna. Ta jednak wytłumaczyła jej, że sama nie jest idealna, a Perła jest zależna od siebie. Obydwie pogodziły się w odcinku "Friend Ship". Szafir i Rubin Szafir i Rubin, dzięki swojej miłości, potwierdzonej przez twórców jako romantyczną, są najsilniejszą i najstabilniejszą fuzją w serii. Bardzo się boją bycia oddzielonymi od siebie. Kiedy już do tego dojdzie, ich priorytetem staje się ponowna fuzja. Są bardzo szczęśliwe, gdy mogą znowu stworzyć Granat. Jasper Jasper gardzi całą drużyną klejnotów, lecz najbardziej Granat. Sądzi, że fuzja to tania taktyka słabych klejnotów na stanie się silniejszymi. Ostatecznie to Granat wygrywa w starciu, przez co wrogość Jasper wobec niej staje się jeszcze większa. Rose Quartz Rose i Granat były przyjaciółkami. Granat szanowała ją jako lidera Drużyny Klejnotów. Cieszyła się z miłości Rose i Grega. Lapis Lazuli Relacje Granat i Lapis nie były ukazane, wiadomo jednak, że Granat nie wiedziała o zamknięciu Lapis w lustrze. Perydot Granat bardzo nie chciała, aby Perydot powróciła na ziemię, i aby Steven próbował nawiązywać z nią kontakt. Po odcinku "Catch and Release" zaczęła traktować ją łagodniej, ze względu na jej szeroką wiedzę na temat Clustera. Jednak w odcinku "Too Far" zaczyna tracić cierpliwość co do dokazywań Perydot, więc przywiązuje ją do ogrodzenia. Galeria 300px|link= /Galeria|Kliknij tutaj, by zobaczyć galerię do artykułu }}}. Kliknij }}}}}}/Galeria|tutaj, aby zobaczyć galerię dla tego artykułu. Ciekawostki * Granat jest jedyną wojowniczką, która ma troje oczu. * Jest najbardziej tajemnicza z drużyny. * W odcinku "Wielka ucieczka" okazuje się, że Granat jest fuzją, a tworzą ją Rubin i Szafir. ** Jest najstabilniejszą fuzją w serialu, opiera się na miłości tych dwóch klejnotów. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Stevena Universe'a Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Stevena Universe'a Kategoria:Klejnoty Kategoria:Superbohaterowie